Gossip Girl
by oXChairXo
Summary: INSPIRE DE LA SAISON 6 Alors que Blair le croyait mort, Chuck fait une apparition lors de la soirée dédiée a son père et annonce a tout le monde que ce dernier a tente de le tuer alors que ce dernier était dans un avion de Bass Industries qui s'est apparemment crashe volontairement Seul, Dan était au courant.
1. Chapter 1

**CHUCK**

Je montai alors sur le toit afin de respirer et de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de mes emotions.

Mon père avait tente de me tuer !

Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris mais… son manque d'humanité me choqua tout de même.

Tuer son propre fils…

J'entendis alors la porte s'ouvrir,

-Chuck ! s'ecria une voix

Je m'attendais à ce que mon père apparaisse au cadran de la porte mais je reconnus immediatement ce timbre. Je l'avais si souvent entendu.

J'aurais pu le reconnaitre parmi des milliers… Blair.

Je me retournai vivement afin de pouvoir la voir mais elle ne m'en laissa guère l'occasion, elle se jeta dans mes bras, puis me gifla.

Ce gest me surpris tant que je la regarda etonné, bouche-bé.

-Imbécile ! m'apostropha-t-elle, comment as-tu osé me laissé dans l'ignorance !

Je te croyais mort ! J'etais si inquiète ? Pourquoi l'avoir dit à cet idiot de Brooklyn ?

-Hum….

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'elle m'attira à elle et m'embrassa fougueusement avec tant de passion, je lui rendis son baiser. Son parfum, sa chaleur,la sensation de ses lèvres poser sur les miennes, tout ce qui faisait d'elle une personne que j'aimais tant, tout ca m'avait manqué.

La sensation de temps et d'espace m'était inconnu.

Puis, je redescendis sur terre.

-Blair, dis-je d'un ton désolé, nous devons y aller avant que mon père n'arrive.

Il a tenté de me tuer et il n'hésitera pas à recommencer.

Je pus lire dans les prunelles de ma bien aimée une inquiétude grandissante.

Je pris sa main et l'embarqua en direction des escaliers tout en priant pour que mon père ne s'était pas encore mis a a recherche.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de l'hôtel, j'appelai un taxi et lui dicta l'adresse de Blair.

Durant le trajet je mis en place un plan afin de pouvoir assurer ma protection mais surtout la sienne.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, je lui expliqua mon plan.

- Blair, nous devons partir.

-Pourquoi ? Où ? dit-elle avec tact

-Je veux te protéger, nous devons partir à l'étranger. Sinon, Bart nous retrouvera.

Je ne veux pas qu'il ne t'arrive malheur.

-Je comprends, je t'aime et je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut dit-elle avec assurance

Mais promets-moi d'abord de ne plus jamais me quitter.

Pour seul réponse je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec amour.


	2. Chapter 2

**BLAIR**

L'heure d'apres nous nous retrouvâmes à l'aeroport de NY et achetâmes des billets pour un vol en direction de la République Dominicaine.

Alors, que je m'apretai a envoyer un SMS a Serena pour lui prevenir de mon absence, Chuck m'arracha mon telephone.

- Pourquoi ? Elle a le droit de savoir.

-Non, Bart peut faire pression sur elle pour lui faire avouer où nous sommes.

Je sais qu'il en est capable. Il l'a fait sur moi avec toi. Epargne-lui ça.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'elle est partie pour le pensionnat sans prevenir ?

Toutes ces fois où tu es parti comme ça sans un mot ?

Je ne peux pas infliger ça à S. Pas à elle.

-Je le sais bien mon amour, mais c'est pour son bien.

-Je sais mais c'est trop dur…

Ce fut à contre-cœur, mais je me resolus à ne pas lui envoyer de sms.

**SERENA**

Après l'intervention de Chuck, je cherchai Blair qui avait disparu à sa recherche.

Malgré la fête terminée j'attendai Blair dans le hall, pensant qu'elle n'était pas encore partie car sa limo l'attendait encore à l'entrée.

J'entendis alors des pas derrière moi.

-Serena

-Dan repondis-je avec dépit, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Blair, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler, dis-je d'un ton sec

-Je voulais m'excuser, j'aurai du vous ecouter et refuser de faire ce fichu discours.

Mais tu vois, je n'ai pense qu'à moi et a ma carrière d'ecrivain, il me fallait absolument cette lettre de recommandation de la part de Bart Bass.

Je sais aussi que tu m'en veux car j'ai choisi Blair

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je lui en voulais toujours pour Blair et de n'avoir rien repondu quand je lui dit que je l'aimais.

J'éprouvais tant de rancœur a ce moment la.

**DAN**

Son silence me faisait souffrir, je l'aimais encore, et ca je refusais de me l'avouer.

Je ne voulais pas souffrir de nouveau, toutes les ruptures que j'ai faite avec elle m'ont laissé une trace. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher de nouveau risquer qu'elle ne me rebrise le cœur.

Mais, je cédai, je ne pouvais plus nier ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Elle allait surement me rebriser le cœur mais je savais que ce que je ressentait pour elle, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti pour personne d'autre, meme pas avec Blair.

Alors je dis ces quatre petits mots, ces mots qu'elle m'avait dit auparavant auxquels je n'avais rien repondu.

- Je t'aime Serena.


	3. Chapter 3

**SERENA**

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ca.

Je ne savais pas comme reagir, je l'aimais aussi, depuis le premier jour, mais je me refusais de lui pardonner ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire je ne pensa qu'a une seule chose. Prendre mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuir. J'avais honte de moi, c'était la pire chose que je n'avais encore jamais faite.

Dans ce moment de solitude je decidai d'appeler Blair. Mais mon appel fut sans reponse.

Je lui envoulais de m'avoir faite attendre et d'avoir été obliger de lui parler, de ne pas avoir repondu a mon appel, j'en voulais aussi a Dan de m'avoir dit ces mots, d'avoir fait remonter en moi des sentiments que je pensais avoir enfoui.

**BLAIR**

Lorsque je m'apprêtai à entrer dans l'avion, je reçus un appel et je vis le nom de Serena, je raccrochai. Ce fut si dur pour moi, S était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, et ne pas lui dire ou j'allais me faisait terriblement souffrir.

Chuck qui me regarda avec compassion me prit dans ses bras et me tenta de me réconforter.

Malgré son contact, qui me faisait si facilement réagir me laissa cette fois ci de marbre. Je ne savais pas quand j'allais revoir mes amis et ma famille.

Je ne pouvais rentrer à NY qu'une fois que Bart Bass sera mort.

Je savais qu'il s'en voulait de me faire souffrir, mais il était mon ame sœur et je ne pouvais rester éloignée de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**SERENA**

Cela faisait cinq jours, que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Blair, ni de Chuck depuis la soiré commençais a m'inquièter. Bart était venu m'interroger à ce sujet et disait etre inquiet pour Chuck, je n'en croyais pas un mot. Et je n'arrivais pas a croire que Blair soit partie sans ne m'avoir rien dit.

Soudain la sonnerie de mon telephone retentit, m'indiquant un nouveau message.

« Rejoins-moi a Central Park devant le marchand de journeaux demain a 10h, je dois te parler. »

Lorsque je vis le nom du destinataire mon sang se glaça.

Il s'agissait de Dan.

J'étais si preoccupée par Blair que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y repenser.

De notre discussion, de mes sentiments, et tout ce qui va avec.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire.

J'avais honte de m'etre enfuie lors de la soirée, et Blair n'était pas la pour me conseiller.

Je me voyais mal demander des conseils à Nate, qui était si occupé par son journal qu'il n'avait surement pas fait attention à la disparition de B et de C. Je devrais surement l'appeler.

Mais,épuisée par tous ces evenements je me jeta sur mon lit et m'assoupit.

Lorsque je me reveillai quelques heures plus tard, je décidai d'aller voir Nate afin de me renseigner et voir s'il en savait plus que moi.

**NATE**

J'étais en train de faire les comptes lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un toquer a la porte.

-Entrez

-Salut Nate, dit-elle calmement.

-Serena ! dis-je, surpris, Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! Tu as l'air contrariée. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Eh bien, depuis la soirée Chuck et Blair ont disparu sans rien dire, je suis très inquiète. Est-ce que Chuck t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Comment ? Je n'en savais rien. Je travaille beaucoup ces temps-ci.

-Sans blague, dit-elle d'un ton plein de reproches.

A ce moment-là je me sentis coupable d'avoir passé tant de temps au travail, cela faisait cinq jours que mon meilleur ami avait disparu et je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien.

-Je pensais que tu en saurais plus que moi. Je trouve ça louche, je suis sûre que ca a un rapport avec l'accident d'avion et l'accusation de Chuck envers son père. Et ... ils ne m'ont rien dit de peur que je ne révèle ou ils se trouvent a Bart et pour…

-…te protéger me coupa-t-il

-Mais de quoi ?

-Où de qui ? dit-il plongé dans ses pensée

Et là, nous dîmes à l'unisson

-Bart Bass !

_Merci beacoup pour les coms ! Si quelque chose vous deplait d'hesitez pas :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHUCK**

Nous passâmes une semaine formidable : nous avions également voyage en plus de la Rep. Dominicaine en Italie, et en Suisse.

Nous devions partir souvent à l'aide de faux passeports afin de brouiller les pistes du détective que mon père avait sûrement engage.

Mais je voyais bien que Blair était préoccupée, je tentai plusieurs fois de la questionner à ce sujet mais elle me répondait sans cesse

-Je vais bien, disait-elle avec un sourire force, je suis avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je savais que sa famille et ses amis de NY lui manquaient. J'evitai de lui en parler afin d'atenuer ses souffrances. J'espérais moi aussi que Nate et Serena avait compris les raisons de notre depart.

**SERENA**

Je decidai alors de ne pas me rendre a ce RDV. Dan m'avait fait souffir, c'était maintenant a mon tour de lui montrer ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer. Après tout Serena Van Der Woodsen ne se faisait pas reconquérir par un garçon avec les 3 petits mots.

**NATE**

Aujourd'hui, je reçus un appel de Grand-père qui m'invitait à dîner.

Lors du dînée, l'ambiance était festive et conviviale. Je me dis que c'était la premiere fois qu'un diner chez les Van Der Bilt se passait sans embrouille ni rien. Mais je ne me doutais pas de ce qui allait se passer. A la fin du repas, Grand père se leva et demanda qu'on leve tous notre verre en mon honneur pour la reussite du journal. Je fus surpris, jamais Grand père ne m'avait dit etre fièr de moi.

Son chouchou était habituellement Trip, lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je ne vis pas la meme chose que dans tous les regards des autres personnes assises autour de la table.

Je pus lire une pointe de jalousie. Je compris qu'à present ce netait plus lui le chouchou mais moi.

En effet, malgre le fait qu'il ait été elu maire de New York, il avait complètement rate sa carriere.

Il n'arrivait pas a prendre les bonnes decisions, alors le conseil s'était reuni et l'avait viré de son poste. Depuis, Grand père l'ignorait tout comme il l'avait fait pour moi quelques années plus tôt lorsque je n'avais aucune ambition, aucun projet. J'eus alors de la peine pour lui mais je n'eus guere le temps d'y penser car le dessert arriva et les discussion reprirent leurs cours.

**TRIP**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je savais que j'avais perdu de l'estime aux yeux de grand père, mais au lieu de m'aider a me relever afin de sauver l'honneur de notre famillle, il avait tente d'élever mon imbécile de cousin au sommet. Je me sentis si froissé, que je reflechis à un plan d'attaque.

Je DEVAIS retrouver ma place auprès de Grandpère et faire redescendre Nate de son petit nuage.

C'était a moi d'etre sous les progecteurs pas a lui.


	6. Chapter 6

BLAIR

Durant ces dernières semaines, je passai de merveilleuses vacances avec Chuck, nous avion fait le tout du Monde, avions visiter chaque recoin du globe.

C'était merveillleux, j'etais avec celui que j'aime, mais la seule ombre du tableau était le manque de ma famille et des mes amis. De temps à autres je pensais à eux mais me ressaisis de suite car j'etais avec LUI, seule chose qui m'importait.

NATE

Afin de faire de la pub pour le Spectator, je decidai d'organiser une fete mondaine.

Elle se deroulera la semaine prochaine, il fallait à present que je trouve le lieu.

J'appelai alors Serena qui m'était toujours de bons conseils.

-Allo, Nate ?

-Salut Serena !

-Salut ! Quoi de neuf ?

-Et bien, je souhaite organiser une soirée pour fêter les 12 mois du Spectator mais je ne sais pas ou ..

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire à l'Empire, manque plus que la permission de Bart, mais ça devrait pas poser trop de problemes..

-J'y au pensé mais, tu sais bien, que Chuck et Blair ne sont pas la en faire une fête dans l'hotel de C ..

-Ouais je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, mais apres tout je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient que l'on soit heureux.

-Ouais, bon je te laisse, j'ai une fete à preparer, A plus

-A plus .

Pendant, l'heure je pesai le pour et le contre mais j'appelai finalement d'appeler Bart.

-Allo, ? C'est Nate à l'appareil.

-Oh Nate ! dit-il d'un ton peu enthousiaste.

-Oui, je vous appelle afin d'avoir votre permission pour organiser une fête.

A l'Empire, precisai-je.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, j'ai beaucoup de reservations pour la semaine prochaine.

-Je sais que vous penser que je sais où est Chuck, mais je vous jure qu'il ne m'a rien dit, lachai-je

Je voulus ravaler mes mots, mais c'était trop tard.

-Mais je pense tout de meme pouvoir vous reserver un jour, dit-il soudainement interesse. Je vous laisse Nate, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Et là, il me racrocha au nez. Je fus surpris de son interet soudain pour mon projet.

Cependant, apres reflexion je compris, il s'attendait à ce que Chuck et Blair viennent à ma soirée, et là je me demandais si je devrais annuler.

Après reflexion, je me convains que Chuck et Blair etaient assez intelligent pour ne pas se pointer à l'Empire sachant que Bart y serai. Enfin, je l'esperais.


	7. Chapter 7

**BLAIR**

Plus le temps passait, plus le manque de S et de N se ressentiait.

J'avais passé un peu plus d'un mois, je ne parlais a personne a part lui.

Alors,je decidai de lire les postes de gossip girl, afin de me sentir à new york malgre les milliers de kilometres qui me separaient de là.

En premier plan je vis,

« Le New York Spectator fête ses 12 mois dans l'hotêl du meilleur ami de son PDG. Même si Chuck Bass est disparu, il n'hesite pas à se servir. L'aurait-il oublie, ou bien, a-t-il gardé contact avec lui ? J'attends de voir ça demain !

XOXO Gossip Girl »

A ce moment là, j'eus soudainement envie d'y aller.

Les fêtes mondaines me manquaient, les plans diaboliques me manquaient, l'Upper East Side me manquait, Nate et Serena me manquaient.

Je devais y aller pour les rassurer.

Je me levai soudainement et soumis ma requête à Chuck.

Il refusa d'abord, de peur que son père soit là mais je lui assurai que son père se montrait rarement dans les soirées de ce genre et se reservaient pour les grands yeux noirs regardaient au loin, il semblait reflechir.

Il accepta finalement, mais à un condition : on devait se faire discrets au cas où son père serait là.

Ce fut difficile mais j'acceptai finalement, habituée à être le centre de l'attention.

Nous reservâmes alors un vol direct pour New York.

Nous nous retrouvames alors quelques heures plus tard dans les magasins à faire du shopping pour nous trouver des tenues.

Ah ! Cela m'avait tant manqué, je ne me souvenais plus ce que procurais le shopping dans Manhattan ! Un pur bonheur. Je parvins a trouver une petite robe rouge « discrete ».

Chuck, quand a lui trouva un smoking noir simple accompagné d'une cravate violette, couleur qui lui allait à ravir ! Heureusement, notre escapade dans les magasins avait été passée inaperçue.

A present, il fallait entrer dans l'Empire sans se faire trop remarque.

Nous décidâmes alors d'arriver un peu plus tard en espérant que les invités seraient trop occupés pour faire attention aux retardataires.

Malheureusement, lorsque nous entrâmes, tous les regards etaient braques sur nous.

Je cherchai alors du regarde Nate et Serena. Lorsque ces derniers nous virent, nous nous jeterent les uns et autres dans les bras.

- EESSSSSSSSS ! tu m'as tant manqué ! m'ecriai-je les larmes aux yeux.

-BIIIIIIIII ! toi aussi ooh, tu ne peux pas imaginer a quel point ! C'est un soulagement de te revoir

-Venez, nous avons l'air de deranger. Allons prendre l'air dehors, je ne sais pas vous mais moi jétouffe, il me fit alors un clin d'œil, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu as raison, il fait une de ces chaleurs.

A peine nous avions franchi le pas de la porte que les conversation fusèrent de toutes part et le sujet de conversation était evidemment Chuck et nous nous trouvâmes dehors Nate nous pris Chuck et moi dans les bras .Nous lui expliquons alors toute l'histoire, Serena et Nate se regardèrent avec un sourire ,Nate nous regarda d'un air grave et m'expliqua que Bart se trouvait là. Chuck et moi nous regardèrent alors dirent rapidement au revoir à nos amis.

Nous leur indiquèrent alors l'adresse de notre hotel qui se trouvait dans l'upper West Side.

**BART**

Lorsque je les vis partir je voulus me precipiter dehors, mais plusieurs des invites engagèrent la discussion. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à sortir de la salle je croisai Serena et Nate qui me jetèrent un regard froid. Dehors, je ne vis personne, je n'aperçus au loin qu'un taxi.

Sûr, qu'il s'aggisait du bon taxi, j'agitai alors une liasse de billets sous le nez du conducteur de la premiere limousine que je vis.

_A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

**BLAIR **

- Chuck regarde ! Derriere !

-Oh non ! Je te parie que c'est mon père. Allez plus vite non de dieu ! s'adressa-t-il au chauffeur de taxi.

Alors que nous regardions la limo qui s'approchait dangereusement par le parbrise arrière, nous vimes la voiture de Bart glisser, et foncer droit dans un mur.

Bizarement, je ne vis aucune expression sur le visage de Chuck, il semblait … indifferent.

Nous decidions de ne pas nous arrêter et de retourner à l'hôtel.

**SERENA**

Tandis que je me servais au bar, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Lorsque je me retournai je vis Dan. Je devins rouge ecarlate, j'avais trop honte.

Voyant que je ne reagissais pas, il m'invita a danser. J'acceptai priant pour que nous ne reprenions pas la discussion que nous avions commence un mois plus tôt.

Nous dansions au rythme lent de la chanson, il decida finalement de me parler. J'etais prise au piège il me retenait dans ses bras, je ne pouvais pas quitter la piste avant que la chanson ne ses finisse.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit :

- Serena je t'aime, je sais que je t'ai fait souffir. S'il te plait, dis moi si tu ressens toujours quelques chose pour moi. Sinon, regarde moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi et à ce moment là, je te laisserai tranquille.

Les battements de mon cœur commençaient à s'accelerer, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi repondre, une partie de moi voulait se jeter dans ses bras et lui dire oui je t'aime aussi, mais une autre voulait lui briser le cœur et lui dire regarde ce que tu m'as fait ressentir lorsque je tu ne m'as pas repondu alors que je me livrais à toi. Je lui repondis finalement :

-Dan, je t'ai toujours aime, notre relation a été la plus fantastique et la plus exceptionelle de toutes, mais tu m'as fait souffrir et ça je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Je lui deposai un baiser sur la joue et me delivrai de ses bras tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

J'esperai qu'il me retienne mais il ne fit rien et resta immobile et seul sur la piste de danse.

Fatigué, et n'en pouvant plus, je demandai à Nate de me ramener chez moi mais ce dernier ne trouva pas sa limousine et fut etonne. Cependant, il m'appela un taxi et decida de se charger de cette affaire une fois la fête terminée.


	9. Chapter 9

NATE

Crevé, je m'ecroula sur le canapé et decida de regarder les infos.

«Hier soir, un accident de voiture en plein Manhattan a eu lieu provoquand la mort d'un passager d'une limousince. En effet, cette dernière a foncé droit dans un mur, d'après les mecanicien la voiture a été piegee. Les freins ont été debranchés ce qui a provoque l'accident.L'identité du mort n'a pas encore été communiquée mais nous connaissons le nom du prorietaire de la voiture grâce a la plaque d'immatriculation, il s'agit de Nate Archibald »

Je restai là, bouche bée devant la television. Quelqu'un a tenté de me tuer

A ce moment là, mon telephone sonna je vis apparaitre le nom de Chuck.

-Allo ?

-Archibald ! ca me rassuRE d'entendre ta voix, tu sais que tu es censé être mort ! Mais bon, je m'y attendais un peu vu que c'est Bart Bass qui est mort.

-Quoi ? m'ecriai-je Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant ?

- Et bien c'est simple, j'ai assisté à l'accident.

Mon père nous a vu nous enfuir, il a paye ton chauffeur pour nous suivre puis après et bien tu sais, ya eu l'accident.

- Hm….

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Nate ? Tu as l'air pensif.

- Et bien, comme tu as pu le voir aux infos, la voiture a été truquée et je me demande qui a bien pu faire le cou. Tu me suis ? Quelqu'un a tenté de me tuer !

- Essaie de te mettre à sa place, qui pourrait profiter de ta mort, qui t'en veut ?


End file.
